


Cheerful Magic

by threedices



Series: Naruto rare pair bingo [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, Female Relationships, Implied Femslash, Minor Orochimaru/Uchiha Mikoto, Multi, Naruto Rare Pair Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: The shop on Corner street is the best magical shop in the whole city, Ino knows.When Hinata has a bad day, they go there to buy some charms to cheer her up.This time, someone else is behind the counter.Some days you're just cheering up your girlfriend and wondering if the shop clerk is secretly a demoness.





	Cheerful Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Square: Magical Realism; square: Ino.

Hinata looks miserable today.  
Ino finds that an unbearable state of things.

"Let's go to the shop in Corner Street. Come on, Sakura."

"Isn't the owner a... you know?"

"No, no, my dad says they checked. He's alive."

Between them, Hinata shrinks a bit together. "I don't know if that is a good idea."

Ino frowns. "You're sad. Snakes and Ladders has the best cheer up charm in the whole city. Not matter how creepy the owner seems."

Sakura laughs. "Is it really called that?"

Ino smiles, as much from amusement as from looking at Sakura. Weird, isn't? The owner looks so serious you wouldn't expect it.

When they get there, the shop looks empty.

Ino has led them to the charm section when someone asks, "can I help you?"

They turn as one, with their heart beating furiously in their chests.

It's a woman, pale skinned and dark haired.

"Oh, did the owner sell?" Ino asks.

"No," the woman says, voice and smile mild.

She leaves them to their browsing, once Ino assures her that they are fine.

Later, when she rings their purchases up, they ask again, curious.

"Orochimaru likes creating things more than selling them."  
Her smile turns mischievous. "But we still have to eat."

Later, Sakura swears she saw a flash of crimson in her eyes.

"Do you think she's a demon, Ino?"

Ino thinks about it. "Let's find out."

Hinata lets out a soft whine. "Please, let's not."

"Or maybe," Sakura says thoughtfully, "the owner shape-shifted."

Ino hums. "As I said, let's find out."  
They hash out plans, from all of which Hinata stubbornly wants to be excluded.

"Someone needs to bail you out, once you get into trouble."

Ino laughs, kissing her to take any sting out of it. "Hinata-chan to the rescue."

Sakura drapes herself over them both.

When Ino mock grumbles about how heavy Sakura is and Sakura sticks out her tongue, Hinata's already smiling again.


End file.
